The aforementioned copending application Ser. No. 09/376,282 describes an embodiment of the invention therein which is directed to a generally T-shaped brief, e.g., a diaper which comprises a chassis having two intersecting portions which together define a generally T-shaped configuration when the chassis is laid out flat and viewed in stretched position. One of the two portions or pieces is a crosspiece comprising opposed lateral segments or wings adapted to be wrapped on the waist of a wearer of the diaper such as to overlap each other, and the second portion or piece is vertical relative to the crosspiece and has a proximal end, and a distal end which can be passed under the crotch and folded upwardly and over or under the overlapped wings. The T-shaped diaper described in said copending application is provided with a fastening system designed to secure the diaper tightly but comfortably around the waist as illustrated in FIGS. 23-28 of said application. Another variant of the invention, i.e., a generally H-shaped diaper as shown in FIG. 28. The disclosure of said application Ser. No. 09/376,382 is fully incorporated herein by reference.
T-shaped diapers have received widespread attention and acceptance due, in part, to their relative ease of fabrication and use, and the comfort they provide to the wearer as well as the protection they afford against leakage of urine and body exudates. A variety of T-shaped briefs or diapers have been described in the prior art.
For example, one T-shaped diaper was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,854 issued to Gabrielle Leonie Aaron on Oct. 4, 1977. The diaper described therein has a center flap and two ear flaps which, when laid flat, defines a T-shape configuration as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 of that patent. Fastening means are provided in the form of multiplicity of hooks and loops for fastening the ear flaps to the center flap.
Another T-shaped diaper is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,873 issued to Jacklyn M. Knight on Feb. 26, 1991 which comprises a crosspiece and an intersecting piece which together define the T-shape configuration of the diaper when laid out in flat position. The crosspiece has opposite ends or wings which encircle the waist in an overlapping manner and the intersecting piece passes under the crotch and upwardly and over the crosspiece. Releasable fastening means such as press-on/rip-off adhesive or Velcro.RTM. strips are employed to attach the intersecting piece to the crosspiece.
Whether using a T-shaped diaper or other types of diapers, it is essential that the diaper meet at least two significant criteria, i.e., comfort to the wearer and protection against leakage of body fluids and exudates. In order to achieve these objectives, many prior art workers in the field have focused on providing the diaper with an effective fastening system. Indeed, in the aforementioned application Ser. No. 09/372,382, the inventors describe a fastening system for T-shaped diaper designed to achieve the foregoing objectives. Thus, in the T-shaped diaper described therein, one female fastening means is provided on the lateral wing or segment of the crosspiece and at least one male fastening means is provided on the other lateral wing or segment of the crosspiece such that when the two lateral segments are wrapped around the waist and overlap each other, the male fastener engages the female fastener. In addition, a pair of spaced apart female fasteners are provided on said crosspiece between the end fasteners in the wings such that when the two wings are wrapped around the waist and folded over each other as aforesaid, said two spaced apart female fasteners will be engaged by a pair of spaced apart male fasteners located at the distal end of the vertical piece of the T-shaped diaper.
As it can be seen from the description in the aforementioned application Ser. No. 09/376,382 and the prior art in general, a variety of fasteners are employed such as, e.g., adhesive tape tabs, Velcro.RTM., fabrics which act as female surface for a male fastener, so-called hook and loop fasteners, or even mechanical elements. As it can also be appreciated, the concern over providing a leak-proof, and good fitting diaper is not limited to a particular shaped diaper. Regardless of their shapes, it is essential that the diaper be provided with an effective fastening means which assures tight but comfortable wear, and affords protection against leakage of fluid and body exudates.
Recently, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,604 issued on May 25, 1999 to Ronnberg et al., the patentee describes an attachment means for a belt used with an absorbent garment. The belt is either integrated with the absorbent garment, or it can be a separate belt attached to the absorbent garment by means of a releasable attachment such as hook and loop type fastening means, e.g., VELCRO.RTM. Other fastening systems are described in the patents referred to in the aforementioned Ronnberg et al. patent as well as a host of other prior art patents.
A mechanical fastening system for absorbent articles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,604 issued to Robinson et al. on Jan. 18, 1994. The mechanical fastening system described therein comprises a tape tab having a first fastening element, a landing member comprising a second fastening element which is engageable with the first fastening element, and an additional fastening element for securing the absorbent article in a manner which facilitates disposal of the article.
Notwithstanding the plethora of prior art patents describing a variety of fastening systems for different diapers, there is still a need for a fastening system which is inexpensive, simple to apply to the garment and is effective in preventing leakage of body fluids and exudates from the diaper.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an absorbent article, e.g., a diaper, which has an improved fastening system.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such diaper with a fastening system which is easy to apply to the diaper and which is adjustable to assure comfort and fitness to the body of the wearer, and which can afford maximum protection against leakage of urine and body exudates.
It is another object of this invention to provide a diaper having an improved fastening system wherein the diaper, when laid out flat, has a T-shaped configuration.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a T-shaped diaper of certain dimensions which has components of defined dimensions and advantageous relative locations.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.